Music Appreciation Club
by BrokenAria
Summary: Austin has some problems. Not the usual "I'm a class clown" or "Look at me, I'm rebellious" kind of problems, but the hardcore "I need therapy" kind. Not that he'll ever admit that though. So he does what people like him usually do; smoke, fuck, and party. Until one day he has a choice: get expelled or be the second member of the school's failing 'Music Appreciation Club'.


_**~Author's Note~: **_I don't really know why I'm writing this. I'm not some huge fan of the show or the actors, but for some inexplicable reason I find myself drawn to the couple. They're so cute together that it's almost a crime... So I decided to write a fanfic. Don't know what it's going to be about, but I'm just going to write and see what comes out of my brain.

_._

_.._

_._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Austin and Ally_, although some character depictions, some settings and other possible additions belong to me.

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Prologue:**

_I'**m** A **L**o**s**e**r**, B**a**b**y**_

Gripping the cigarette, like the lifeline it was to him, Austin took a deep drag before leaning against the metal fence behind him. Sighing in content his lips turned up in the smallest semblance of a smile. Every morning he had the same routine; walk to school then have a smoke right outside the school property. Of course he would sneak out at lunch to do the same thing, but there was just something so special about doing it in the morning that wasn't lost on him.

It wasn't like he was the only school smoker though, in fact there were quite a few, but most of the students in his immaculate Miami high school didn't find the need to. Most of them preferred partying out of their minds, which he partook in as well, but he definitely couldn't deal without his little habit. Maybe that's why the 'scenic' spot he smoked at was dubbed as "Austin's Corner." Which honestly didn't make him all that hard to find if someone wanted to join or... you know beat the crap out of him.

Taking another drag, he lost himself in his thoughts. Which is why Austin didn't quite notice when he finally had company. "Look who it is," a disgustingly cocky voice snarled. Austin looked up to see where the voice had come from only to find one of the tannest, buff-est jocks he'd ever seen. Although it wasn't uncommon to see a jock of his variety in Miami Austin rarely talked to any outside of school or parties. Especially an older one with two other identical friends.

A rare occasion this was indeed.

"How may I help you... fine gentlemen today?" he asked, sucking in more nicotine from his cigarette.

The apparent leader of the three stepped forward, the same cocky grin never leaving his lips. "Well maybe you can, though I doubt it..." the guy's two friends joined in his chuckling before he signaled them to stop with a wave of his hand. "Do you remember the girl you messed with at that party last weekend?"

_So that's what this is about._ Austin laughed inwardly, though he couldn't quite keep the smile from showing up on his face. "Which one?"

The jock's smile disappeared in an instant, and his eyes narrowed to slits. "Well you messed with my baby sister, and my friends and I don't like that too much."

Having a tobacco induced bout of confidence Austin ignored the warnings in his gut telling him to keep his mouth shut. "So help me out here," Austin sneered nonchalantly. "I can't quite remember which girl she was. The one that was screaming my name or the one that was so stoned out of her mind she passed out when I was done with her."

Austin heard the fist before he felt it, though when he did... it kind of hurt. The punch landed just below his eye and was definitely hard enough to leave a bruise. The jock's muscles weren't just for show after all. Neither were Austin's though...

Austin quickly struck the jock back with a straight punch to the nose. There was a resounding crack before blood sputtered from his nostrils. Austin allowed himself that small victory before the jock called his two henchmen for help. No matter how good or scrappy of a brawler he was Austin knew he wouldn't be able to handle three guys at once...

_.:.::.:._

When Austin finally regained full consciousness he was in the principal's office. The larger man had his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Nice of you to completely join me Mr Moon," Principal Clarke said, his brow furrowing in frustration. "School just started and you've already caused a nice little mess that I have to clean up."

Austin grabbed his head, which was pounding fiercely, as he attempted to recollect his thoughts. "I don't understand what you mean," Austin grumbled, realizing that not only his head but the rest of him was extremely sore. "What happened?"

Principal Clarke shook his head. "Well you apparently picked a fight with three upperclassmen. You broke one of their noses and broke another's arm. The three of them came and told me what happened, then I had two security guards cart you in here."

Austin fumed and balled his hands into tight fists. "I didn't pick that fight! They came to me and they threw the first punch!"

The man grimaced. "It's your word against theirs. You know how it works, Mr Moon ." Austin slumped in his chair dejectedly.

"So then, what's my punishment?" the teen asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer.

Principal Clarke shook his head again at the teen's lack of tact. "Well, honestly I only have one option for a student that repeatedly causes the school trouble."

"Give me an award?" Austin suggests with mock hopefulness.

"No... expulsion," Principal Clarke corrected flatly.

Austin shot out of his chair, ignoring the sudden dizziness overtaking him. "You can't just expel me!" It's not like Austin cared much about school, or particularly anything for that matter, but he wasn't going to be a high school drop out. He wasn't going to be like his father... that's for damn sure.

"I can and I will," the man responded matter-of-factly.

"Isn't there something I can do?" Austin begged, his voice quiet with suppressed anger. "Anything."

Principal Clarke scratched his chin as he was deep in thought. "You'd really, truly have to turn your act around." Austin inwardly groaned at the man's implications.

"How exactly would you suggest I do that?" Austin asked hesitantly.

"Bring your grades up, join an extra-curricular activity and never be in my office again," the man said as if it was the most obvious thing to do. "Although, that may not be possible actually."

Austin swallowed roughly. "Why's that?"

"Most extra-curricular activities are no longer accepting members, and the ones that go year round would most likely be full as well," at this point the man was just thinking aloud, no longer caring what it did to the student sitting across from him.

"Isn't there anything?" Austin asked desperately.

"Well actually..." he trailed off. "There is a student run club that only has a single member in it."

"I'll do it," Austin said without hesitation as he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "What is it though?"

"The Music Appreciation Club," Principal Clarke said as if it were the most useless thing in the world.

"We have a Music Appreciation Club?" Austin asked, unable to keep the laugh from his voice.

The principal nodded grimly. "Right now the only student in it is Allyson Dawson. She's the president of the club, and occupies the fourth music room on the second floor every day after school. I'll talk to her to let her know that you'll be joining her after school today. I will expect both of your signatures every day saying that you were there for the full meeting from 3 till 4:30."

Austin's mouth dropped open. _An hour and a half every single day with some nerdy chick... No skipping it for the rest of the year either... How ridiculous..._ "Do I have to do this to stay in the school?" Austin asked hesitantly.

"Yes, out of all of my requirements this one means the most," the man made full eye contact with the teen, reinforcing that he meant what he said. "Now get to class before second period ends," Principal Clarke said authoritatively. Austin had more questions, but he followed the man's instructions. Best not to piss off the guy who held Austin's future in his hands.

_.:.::.:._

"What?!" Ally demanded angrily. "By Austin Moon... you mean _'Austin's Corner'_ Austin?" Principal Clarke nodded grimly at the nickname for the boy. "I don't want that delinquent in my club! There's no way I'm letting him join!"

"Ms Dawson, it's the only club open and he needs to join something. I won't take no for an answer."

"But-" she began to protest, then slumped instead. "Fine."

"Good," he said as he handed her a packet. "At the end of every meeting I'm going to need you to sign that he was there every day for the full allotted time. Also at the end of every week I need a detailed evaluation of what and how he's doing in the club." Ally opened her mouth to protest, again deciding better of it.

"What do I do if he doesn't show up or if he leaves early?" she asked suddenly as the thought came to mind.

"If he's leaving you can get a security guard, but if he doesn't show up without letting one of us know then he will be expelled without question." Ally gulped. _That's harsh... _"Also if he in any way is disrespectful to you during the meetings feel free to include that in your weekly report. Bear in mind that he will be reprimanded if you do indeed write something down."

Ally nodded, taking all of the information in. What was she going to do? Her daily solace of being able to sing, and write music was going to disappear along with the arrival of this delinquent jerk. She doubted he liked music anyway, much less be able to sing or play any instruments. What did Principal Clarke expect her to do anyway? Teach the guy how to love music as much as her?

Ally wanted nothing more than to voice her concerns, but she knew better than to question the principal. If he felt so inclined to he could easily shut down her club without thinking twice about it. Having the addition of... _Austin _was already enough to ruin it, but she wouldn't know what to do if it were closed down. She was already a social pariah... she couldn't dare think about how unbearable school would be without _her_ music room.

It really wasn't 'her' room _per se_, but it was abandoned and nobody else ever went into it. The janitor even gave her one of the keys to the room so in a way it belonged to her... but at the same time it didn't.

"So, Ms Dawson," Principal Clarke said, bringing her back to reality. "I will expect your report in my box this Friday. Mr Moon will meet you after school today. If he's not there by 3:05 feel free to mark him as tardy." Ally nodded wordlessly.

Why did the stupid stuff always have to happen to her?...

_._

_.._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**_~Author's Note~_:** Well that was fun. I'm surprised at how OOC Austin came out, but I changed a few things about his background and stuff to fit it in. Sorry about the cuss word in the summary... may take that out but I don't know yet.

I hope that you liked this. Let me know what you think of it if you did. Don't know if I'll continue this yet... depends on how it's received. See you next time... hopefully.


End file.
